Reunion
by Imiasere
Summary: [Tales of the Abyss] Bad Summary: A year later, Tear returns to Tataroo Valley and is reminded of the one she loves... Slight AU, LxT, AxN Spoilers for the ending


Alsenei: Alright, time to post a new fanfic!! And Namco and Bandai got married

NeoKiti: About time. They got married awhile ago

Alsenei: Shush you! I just had to say it!

NeoKiti: You still have all those other fanfics...

Alsenei: I'm working on it! Anyways, this is my second Abyss fic, and my first attempt at an AU. It is mostly based on the ending with a little twist. This is part one of two.

NeoKiti: DISCLAIMER! Alse does not own Tales of the Abyss nor any of it's characters!

Alsenei: I wish... Team Symphonia keeps copying my story ideas!!

* * *

The flowers glowed softly in the moonlight. To her, they meant much. She stared out over to the sea, watching the waves come forward, never reaching her. The destroyed island of Eldrant, a replica of the former Hod, was lying in the ocean, outlined in the light of the full moon.

Tear walked into the meadow, the wind blowing her hair around as she sat down on a boulder, allowing the memories to overflow. It seemed like that day had just happened, yet at the same time it felt so distant. A year had passed since she and him had helped to free Lorelei from her brother.

A year since the last time she had seen him.

Her heart ached as his smiling face entered her memory. It had been at the Absorption Gate, when they defeated Van and he fell back into the Sephiroth. He had laid his hand on her shoulder, and when she looked at him, his smile drove away the feelings of regret she had for her brother.

She remembered that day in Chesedonia, when Noelle had convinced them to join her on the Albiore. She and Noelle just made small chat, Mieu being the subject of attention. When she noticed him leave, she fought the urge to go after him. It didn't take a lot of encouragement from Noelle to convince her to go eventually, though.

That night, Luke seemed nervous beyond understanding. She didn't know why, though. He spoke of how he was going to disappear, of how he was useless. She had to reassure him that he wasn't, that he meant something. They talked for a while before she began to feel tired, and he teased her about it and she had to lay her finger on his lips again to make him stop. But he really surprised her when he kissed it gently. Her mind went blank in pure shock. The next thing she knew, he had pulled her forward and leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers.

She smiled at the memory, and then gazed at the small bundle in her arms. It had not taken long for her to realize that something had happened to her that night. Her body felt strange for the next few days following the battle, and she immediately knew what it was. She never told him, though. Lorelei knew what he would've done if she had gone around into battle in her condition with his knowing.

She was upset when he turned around to tell them that he was going to free Lorelei shortly after defeating Van. There were so many risks, and Asch wasn't around this time to save him. But she did not stop him, although she had small feelings of regret for not doing so. Instead, she made him promise that he would come home. She wondered if he had heard what she said when she walked away.

"I should've told him about you then," she sighed softly as she began to rock the small life stirring among the blankets. She wished that he had been here to see him, so that he would see just how much he looked like him. He had red hair, only slightly darker than his had been, and the same eyes, eyes that were neither green nor blue, but somewhere in between. He was only a few weeks old, yet already he looked so much…

The Royal Family of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear had been quite generous to her since finding out, although she wondered if it bothered them that an heir had been born with a commoner mother. She knew that it did not bother Suzanne or Natalia, but she worried over the Duke and whether he would really accept him.

But it did not matter to her. She just wanted him to be raised with a family, something she would not have if Teodoro had not saved her and Van. But he may not even have a father…

She shook her head, trying to clear away the last thought. He had promised that he would come back so he would.

Wouldn't he?

The small child began to cry, and she tried to comfort it. He was so young…

Just like his father.

She began to sing to the small child, the same song she would sometimes sing to him when he would not sleep. Her face darkened slightly as she remembered the invitation from his family to come to the memorial service before his grave. How could they do that, just talk as if they knew him, and on the day he would've finally been set free from the manor.

On his twentieth birthday.

The baby calmed down slightly at hearing her lullaby, otherwise known as the Grand Fonic Hymn. He watched the small luminescent pollen from the field of selenia around them float through the air, the gentle wind carrying it softly to the sky.

She laughed softly at the child's interest, and returned with singing the hymn. She did not turn around when she heard the footsteps behind her arrive, but instead continued singing. She watched the light of the full moon reflect on the waters of the ocean and what remained of the replicated island of Hod. She reached her hand towards the glowing orb, just as she always had when she was younger and she and her brother would sing together.

The memories came flooding back once more as she continued. The day she met him, how this field had been just as beautiful as she watched over him.

_How much you changed…_

She was on the Sixth Hymn now.

"Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va"

_I miss you…_

The Seventh Hymn, now…

_…And I still love you… Never doubt that…_

"Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei…"

She brought her hand back down to her heart and looked at the sleeping child, smiling.

"Why weren't you at the service today? I believe your presence was requested," Natalia asked as Tear turned her head around towards her friends.

"I have no intention of remembering in front of Luke's grave," she answered. She still felt strange saying his name.

"We should get going. The monsters are quite active at night in the valley," Jade said quietly after looking around them to see if there were any.

Tear nodded. She knew that he was concerned with the child's wellbeing and would probably escort her all the way to her home. She handed him to Anise and began to slide off the rock when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her breath stopped as she turned towards it

Her eyes widened as she gazed at a figure dressed in white at the edge of the field, his dark-colored scarf covering some of his face and his long untidy red hair blowing in the wind. It began to walk towards the group just as Tear did.

They stopped a few feet from each other ad gazed at each other. Tear held the child close, unsure of what to do. At last, she spoke.

"Why… Why are you here…?" she asked uncertainly, afraid for reasons she did not know.

"There's a nice view of Hod from here," the person said as he looked around the field before looking at her again, smiling. "And… I promised someone."

Tear watched him, struggling not to cry out of old habits as a soldier. At last, a tear fell from her eyes as she smiled and rushed forward toward the one she had been waiting for for so long. But then she stopped just a small distance from him, unsure of what to do as she continued to try to hide her tears. He stepped forward, slightly nervous at her reaction. He came back for her... "Mystearica?"

"All this time, everyone said to move on because you were dead. I never wanted to believe that, even if it were true, because you promised you would come home..." her voice wavered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long. But I came anyways because you would be waiting, right?" he whispered as he wiped away the tears streaming down her face with hand. She just smiled and pressed her lips to his, which surprised him slightly as he returned the actions.

"I missed you," she breathed, hugging him tighter.

"I missed you too, Mystearica," he whispered as he rested his head on hers. He looked over at the others and smiled at their distraction, but then his brow furrowed slightly. He lifted her face to his with his hand with a slightly troubled expression, leaving Tear a little confused. "That baby…"

She laughed softly, leaving him more confused. "He's our…"

Luke's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the child again. "You mean…" His jaw dropped as the news sunk in. "I have a son?! Tear, this— I…" He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length, his body shaking.

_"You were pregnant when we fought Van and you didn't tell me?!"_

Tear smiled at his reaction. It was exactly what she would've expected of him. "You had enough on your mind without having to know about this. I wasn't really sure at the time anyways..."

"You were pregnant! You should've told me! Do you realize that you could've gotten hurt along with our son?!" The words came out half-strangled as he shook her slightly.

"Luke, it's alright, nothing happened. If something did, he wouldn't be here now, would he?"

"But something could've happened and he would've died! You both could've died! Tear—" He stopped when she placed her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter. We're together again, isn't that enough?" she whispered. Luke relaxed as grabbed her hand, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Looks like the others just introduced him to his uncle. Wonder what he thinks?" smiled Luke when they parted. It was Tear's turn to be confused. He nodded to the direction behind her to where the others had been. She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Alsenei: Meh, I'm not sure about the ending and Luke...

NeoKiti: You're never sure

Alsenei: Anyways, I'm halfway done with part two, but I need your help!

NeoKiti: The baby needs a name! And yes it is a boy!

Alsenei: So I'm open to ideas! I was thinking Arin, but I want other suggestions! If you have any, please include them if you review, and no flames, please! Part two will be up soon!

NeoKiti: But I want toast...


End file.
